


Night at the Hilton

by Delphi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers meeting Magneto once before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Hilton

You don't remember me.

Two years ago? Chicago? Your town car and me...on the corner.

Yeah, that was me.

Never mind. No one in Chicago knew my name. No one knew I was a mutant.

But you knew, didn't you.

You took me to the Hilton. Paid for the whole night. Ordered up a plate of spaghetti and watched me eat. You never took off your clothes. You sucked me off and paid me five times what I'd asked for.

You told me not to despair.

They say you're the bad guy. So what the fuck does that make me?


End file.
